Stories of the Sunbeaten Hero
by LegendaryFro
Summary: A crossover of Azumanga and .hack, though I don't plan to use any .hack characters. M for violence, since I plan to get as gorey as I can, language, and maybe other stuff. ::Kagura has just joined the world's most popular MMO. Adventure ensues::
1. A Bad Start

Hahaha, I feel like writing crossovers now! I apologize in advance if my writing gets lamer, I only spent, like, three hours on this. :p But I still put actual effort into it, so I hope you like it anyway! Oh, right, a disclaimer, too:

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Za Warudo/.hack, they belong to their creators and various companies that make money off their merchandise.

Oh, hey, review me, too! I love reviews, they let me know how my writing is in other people's eyes. Even just a quick "That was pretty cool" or "That could use improvement" is fine, though I'd prefer more elaboration if it could use improvement. So, anyway, read and enjoy hopefully!

Part 1: A Bad Start

A quick but annoying ringing sound came forth from Kagura's computer speakers, startling the sleeping girl into a sitting position. She yawned loudly, then made a quick victory thrust with her fist.

"Alright! It took forever, but I finally installed it! I just hope my computer can handle it" the tan high schooler commented energetically.

"Now, let's see then, start it up, get on the headset... jeez, this thing's pretty huge. Hah, a good workout for my neck while I play, brilliant! Alright, let's go!"

Inside the rather large visor was a screen that covered the user's full range of vision, and currently on the screen was Kagura's wire husk. She clicked on the different sections of her frame, staring in awe as different costume pieces appeared. "Wow, there're a lot of customization options! Let's see... ooh, that one's pretty cool... I like those eyes... hm..." The gaming athlete sat for just short of a half hour picking out different styles for her character. She finally settled on one, a hand-to-hand combatant not too far from herself in looks. She had the same short brown hair, the same athletic build and tan complexion. The she had all but recreated her face, and made no changes other than a long, thin scar over her left eye and down to her chin. She had two identical tattoos on either shoulder, both in the shape of a very stylized bat, and both arms were covered in matching tribal tattoos. She wore very little armor, her sparse coverings consisting of a black leather chest piece that only mostly covered her rather large bust, armored short shorts, leather gauntlets, shin guards and boots, all with dark violet tribal patterns. Thick leather straps connected the chest piece to a large buckled collar that covered Kagura's mouth and nose.

"Hah! I can see why so many people play this game! Alright, just enter a name... best not stray too far from mine, how about Kagyura? Hit done and..."

Kagura's mouth dropped in amazement as she entered the virtual world of her new game. She looked to her left, to her right, up, down, everywhere. "Holy crap..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chaos gate's rotating blue disc shimmered and glowed softly, and gave the large, nearly empty domed building a relaxing air with its slow, rhythmic spinning. Kagyura took her first few steps in this new place, the Capital City of Mac Anu. "Hahaha! This is so cool! The water's so clear, this building is so... just wow!" She made a quick lap around the inside of the building, chuckling at her speed. "I feel pretty bad ass already! Good sign, good sign... now, where is it I was supposed to meet everyone? I think I was supposed to use this gate here..." Kagyura stared at the gate, scratching her head in confusion. "How do I work this thing...?"

"It's pretty simple, actually" replied a somewhat mocking female voice from behind the tanned warrior.

"Wait, I recognize that voice..." thought Kagyura, turning her head slowly to see who the new arrival was. Behind her stood a slightly shorter brunette, her hair pulled back into a ponytail tied with a yellow leather band. She wore what seemed like an armored dark blue tank top, baggy gray pants with similarly colored leather straps crossing each other in various places, and mahogany combat boots. Her face was immediately recognizable to Kagyura. "Y... Yukari! I shoulda known you'd be here! When'd you start? And more importantly, how do I use this thing?"

Yukari smirked and gave a sagely nod. "Heh, so it's your first day, then? Well, I've been here since the beginning, so I'll be your teacher. First lesson!" Yukari took Kagyura by the arm and lead her to a small stand. Behind the counter stood a round, black creature with glowing yellow eyes. "Alright, Kagura, you must _always_ remember to save your game. I dunno why it'd be required in a game like this, but it is. Believe me, I've lost a lot of cool stuff from not saving".

"Right, save... alright, got it. Anything else?"

"Yes! Lesson two!" Yukari pulled her student to a similar stand across the room, another round creature standing behind the counter. "Before you head out on an adventure, always buy supplies! This is really important for you since you have no healing skills"

"I have no money..." Kagyura told her teacher, looking a bit upset.

"Well, make some, then buy supplies! Alright, third lesson!" The strangely dressed teacher pulled her student back to the gate. She stepped close to the gate and smirked, crossing her arms. "Well, where do you need to go?"

Kagyura thought for a moment. "Ah! Tomo said to meet her at 'Delta Courageous Guardian's Twilight', but I have no idea what sh-"

Before she could finish, she heard Yukari shout at the gate "Take us to Courageous Guardian's Twilight!" Yukari was quickly erased by a translucent disk, Kagyura following her shortly after. The world was black for a split second, and was nothing like it had been when it reappeared. The sky was overcast, a slight drizzle pouring from the clouds, and the stone floor had been replaced by a small grassy island. Far in the distance was a large cannon, covered in thick vegetation that shone in the setting sun, and to the right was a plain wooden bridge.

"Well, here we are! She should be waiting for you across that bridge. Have fun!" Yukari waved and turned toward the smaller portal back to town.

"W... wait! You aren't coming with me?"

"My guild's gonna take on a tough dungeon in a few minutes here, I haveta go meet up with them. You'll be fine, though! It's a pretty easy place, you'll be alright". Before Kagyura could say another word, Yukari disappeared. The fighter sighed and turned, jogging towards the bridge. "She could have at least escorted me there... and who picked out her outfit? Eesh..."

She hurried across the bridge and took a good look around, giving another sigh. "Great, Tomo isn't even here yet. She's probably still asleep or somethin'... huh?" Kagyura caught sight of something peaking out from the corner of a rather square hill. She ran over to it, gasping loudly as she turned the corner. The object she had seen was an over sized golden yellow blade, the majority of the blade made of still spinning barbs that sent occasional sparks flying. Clutching the blade was a very battered Tomo, her shining rust and silver armor sundered and cracked in many places, her black and brown hair and pale face caked with blood that obscured the silver crescents on her cheeks . A particularly noticeable wound lie just above her belly button, still gouting blood that trickled down her sides and pooled under her.

"Aww, damnit Tomo! There aren't even any monsters around, how the hell'd this happen?" Kagyura questioned as she knelt next to her beaten friend. "Damnit, couldn't you have been more careful? I don't even have anything to bring ya back with..." the black and violet fighter mumbled as she stood, somewhat annoyed. "Fine, I'm heading back to tow-" she was cut off by an intense pain radiating from her back, then cried out as the pain ripped through her and continued to her chest. The point of a silver blade stuck out from the center of her collar bone, dripping with her crimson life force. She started to scream as it slid deeper and twisted left and right, but was quickly silenced by a brown gauntlet over her mouth. Her killer ran its warm, wet tongue slowly along her neck, then whispered into her ear.

"Welcome to The World..."

Her vision blurred as the blade was removed, then faded to black as she sunk to her knees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go! There will be more parts later, yes! So stay tuned if you're interested:D See you again soon! Love ya!


	2. The Path of a Guardian

Author's Notes: None! Hehe, disclaimer is still on the first page, and I'm going to assume that I still only have 3 reviews ( Which is fine, since it's not been very long. Also thank you, AHL and Weener1 and Acharon. :D)

I love you! All, readery people!

I still intend to review other people's stories (though I must say, there aren't many that I could offer much advice on out of what I've read). And, once more, I still love you peoples who read my stuff! 3 Now then, onto the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two: Path of the Guardian

A loud explosion sounded through the decorated wooden halls of the enormous, monster infested castle. Shards of metal and various mechanical parts sprayed from the point of origin, embedding themselves in the woodwork and another nearby mechanical warrior. There was a loud clang and a crunch as a fist erupted from the smoke, crashing into the thick metal hide of the robotic fighter and leaving a deep indentation. Another lightning fast strike slammed into the same spot, tearing a hole in the armor that protected the fragile insides of the clockwork beast. The hand withdrew from its target clutching a thick mass of wires, and the robot crumpled to the ground, defeated.

"No no no! I have to get it on the first strike!" Kagyura yelled to no one, sinking to her knees. She waved her hand about to relieve the pain of punching solid metal as she sank to her knees. "If I can't even beat these guys with one hit, how can I expect to stand up against another one of those killers?" she whispered to herself, almost in tears. "I can't be caught helpless like that again..."

Three weeks had passed since she had joined The World, and Kagura had already surpassed most players in commitment. She spent as much time as she could training herself, and was rarely seen for more than a few minutes in town before heading back out to fight again. She had become stronger, there was no doubt about it, but she never thought she was strong enough. That would all change on this day.

A small beeping sound toned in Kagyura's ear, a message appearing before her eyes. She glared at the letter, not in the mood to talk to Tomo or one of her few friends on The World, but reluctantly read it.

"Heya, Kagura! This is Akako from school! Heh, I finally got this game, it's pretty awesome! Oh, hey, meet me at Delta Burning Forbidden Berzerker, alright? I wanna quest with you!" Kagura smiled softly and closed the message. "I guess I should take a break anyway. Hmhm, I wonder what kind of character she made..." she wondered aloud as she started towards the exit portal.

After a few minutes of getting back to town, saving, and teleporting away again, she arrived in Burning Forbidden Berzerker, a rather un-notable desert area with a few cacti and a single nearby dune. Sitting atop the dune was a girl taller than Kagyura, her short bleach-blonde hair covering one of her yellow cat eyes. A pair of mahogany colored cat ears poked up from a white, pointy hat atop her head, and she wore similarly blank white robes with a hole for her mahogany tail. Kagyura raced toward the cat-girl, waving and shouting for her. "Hey, Akako! Down here!" The girl turned her head towards her visitor and gave her a bright smile, waving back.

"Heya Kagur... ahem, Kagyura! Good to see ya!"

"Good to see you, too... ehem... Moonray? I'm surprised that wasn't taken..." Kagyura gave her friend a soft smile. "But I like it, in any case".

"Thanks! Hehe, you're a Grappler? We'll make a great team when I get stronger! I'm a healer". Moonray gave her friend a thumbs up as she presented her healing staff, a white wooden rod with a large ivory dove at the top, wings spread. "Cool staff, yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Kagyura grinned at the cat, then took a quick look around. Her eyes locked on something down the dune, and she charged past the girl in white roes toward her target, yelling behind her "Let's see how good those healing skills are!" Just as she reached the bottom of the hill, Kagyura leaped into the air, clasping her hands together and bringing them crashing down onto the back of a saber toothed lion with a loud crack. The lion let out a loud, pained roar as it collapsed, drawing the attention of its two allies. They both spun around and snarled at Kagyura, then charged at her, roaring and snarling in proper lion fashion. The fighter dodged the first, but was caught off guard by the second, who managed to sink his large teeth into, then through her arm with a sickening "shhhlurt!"

She gritted her teeth and began to beat the lion mercilessly as it tried to remove its teeth from her arm. She began to pant as the pain became more and more intense, the blood flowing freely from her wounds. She noticed that the saber teeth had almost ripped completely through her arm, causing her to become a bit nauseous. She growled at the now unconscious lion, pulling back hard and ripping her arm free from its mouth. It had nearly been torn into three pieces, and hung limp and dead by her side, still gouting blood. "Ugh... g... guess this place i.. is higher level than I t... thought..." she murmured, stumbling backwards and barely dodging another charge from the third beast.

"Darnit, Kagyura! I'm only level one, how do you expect me to take care of something like that?!" the cat cleric called from behind the the battered warrior. There was a green flash as the clergy cat waved her staff, a wave of healing energy washing over Kagyura and stopping her bleeding, though her arm was still useless. She pulled her remaining fist back, letting loose a powerful punch to the final lion's face as it jumped at her. The bone shattered under her blow, sending the beast tumbling away in a bloody mess.

"Ehe... hey, Moonray... heal me up, eh?" Kagyura slurred as she stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom. The cat of the cloth sighed and placed her hands on her tan partner's arm, channeling all of her healing energy into it until only two scratches remained, though . "Ah... thanks. I feel a lot better!" Kagyura complimented, jumping to her feet. Her cat friend nodded a bit and gave her a quick smile, and the two began to chatter excitedly about the battle.

"Hey! Both of you, get on the ground!" came a loud, masculine voice. Kagyura turned her head to see who had called to them. A few feet away stood a tall, muscular man with a tan darker than Kagyura's and a thick, curly black beard. He was topless, his many muscles shinning in the desert sun, and he wore baggy white pants that closed around his ankles. At his side, gripped by his enormous fingers, was an ebony scythe with a serrated edge. He grinned at the two girls menacingly, picking the scythe up and pointing it towards them. "On the ground. Now".

Kagyura simply grinned at the man, cracking her knuckles. "I assume you're a player killer? Well, I'm not just gonna lie down for you, especially not with one of my friends on the line".

"You asked for it, Girlie! I was considering just taking some of your items, but now I'm gonna haveta kill you both!" The man chuckled and hoisted up his scythe, swinging it with all of his might and creating a powerful gust that knocked Moonray off her feet and caused Kagyura to stumble.

"Damn, he's tough" the warrior woman though, her arms raised in front of her to block any debris that may have flown at her. She lower her arms a little, only to raise them again as the scythe's edge sliced the air. It buried itself into her gauntlet, ripping the thick leather in half as it pulled away. As the man recovered from his attack, Kagyura charged up to him and landed a punch right to his gut.

"You think that hurts!?" the man shouted, laughing at the girl's futile attempts to harm him. He lifted his leg and kicked the grappler away and onto the ground before swinging his scythe down at her. She barely managed to roll out of the way as the blade ripped through the sand.

"Shit shit shit!" Her mind raced as the scythe lifted again, drew back and swung at her horizontally. She dove to the ground and felt the blade swing overhead, cutting off some of her hair. "How can I beat this guy? I can't even dent him!" she thought as the blade narrowly missed her again. Her opponent had managed to lodge his scythe in the ground, and she took the opportunity to attempt another attack. She kneed the bearded man in the stomach, then brought down her fists onto the back of his neck before he could react. There was a low "oof" from him, but no other visible effects.

"God damn..." she muttered as she backed away, forced to retreat as the man recovered his weapon. He swung at her again, a wide arcing slice that allowed her plenty of preparation time. She moved towards him, just out of the blade's reach, and forced her hands forward as the shaft of the enormous scythe came near. She felt the force of the blow rock her body like an earthquake, nearly throwing her off her feet, but she managed to hold herself as well as she could have hoped. The shaft cracked and split at the force of her return blow, the over sized blade flying onward and away.

Kagyura turned her head toward her attacker, grinning wickedly, then quickly turned the rest of herself towards him, fists ready. She landed a hard uppercut onto his jaw, knocking him onto his back, then calmly walked towards him, stomping on his chest before kneeling over him. She smirked at him as she drew her fist back, whispering menacingly "I call this the Armor Piercer... lets see if it works on muscle and bone...". A loud crack filled the air as the black clad boxer thrust her fist into his chest with all her strength, hitting him harder than anything she had before. She followed it up with an equally powerful blow to the same spot that shattered the protective bone underneath. Her fist ripped through his sun darkened skin, through his thick, hard as steel muscles, and past the shattered remains of his bone. She opened her hand, gripped the source of his life tightly, then pulled back, tearing out the beating organ and sending a fountain of blood from the hole in the man's chest, covering the crazed fighter and staining the desert sand a beautiful red.

Kagyura crushed her prize in her hand, licked the blood from her lips, and spit it in the dieing man's face. "Don't fuck with me again, don't fuck with my friends again, you piece of shit" she growled at him. Moonray stared at her friend, a mixture of amazement and horror shown on her face. "F... f... fuck, Kagyura! How... what... that was incredible! And disgusting! You're one of the most fucked up baddasses I've seen! You're like... if Chuck Norris mixed with the Punisher and Geoffrey Dahmer!" Kagyura laughed nervously and gazed at the body. "I... I never knew that side of me existed... I... I..." she frowned deeply as she thought about it. "I don't like it..."


End file.
